ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle System
The battle system is one means, the other being text-based roleplay, to engage in player vs player or player vs NPC combat in FF8:RP. It is made of a HUD which one must set up and wear before being able to use. Battle Mechanics Commands Battle between two avatars occurs in real time using a time meter (time management is akin to Final Fantasy X-2). Each user has an HUD to the bottom of their screen that allows them to input commands for their character to use. When one's TIME bar is charged, a command may be given. There are several commands to input. An user can simply use melee '''attacks. To use melee attacks, hold down the mouse button and press arrow keys (or ASWD keys), provided you have a weapon on yourself. To defend, hold down the Page Down key (or C). Note that gun-wielding classes cannot defend. Guns will require the user to go into mouselook and aim before shooting using the mouse. Players can also cast spells or use abilities. Once equipped in their proper HUD slots (see below), simply clicking them will prompt a menu, which will then allow a player to target their skill. Abilities can be magical (Firaga) or physical (Slash All). The number of usable abilities depend on the player's class. In addition, one may use one of several '''items. Only one item can be readied in the item slot at any time. Note that spells and abilities aren't depletable, while item count decreases with use. Lastly there are Guardian Forces. These summons do great damage, but they are used as Limit Breaks. One must click the filled-up Limit bar to trigger their GF. The Limit Break fills with sustained damage and empties as the GF is summoned. Equipping items, abilities or spells can change stats. KOing When all HP is loss, the player goes into a 'Fallen' state. In this state, player can not move, attack, or use spells/abilities/items. Player will also be open to wounding, but may be revived. To wound a fallen player, press the "Finish" HUD button within 5 meters of the player. Wait 5 seconds, if you do not move or get hit, you will successfully wound the player. Stats There are several stats in use in the meter. Here are their explanations : HP '- Character's health pool, ie how much damage they can sustain before falling. 0 HP means KO. '''MP '- Character's mana pool. Defines how much they can cast. MP regens with time. This differs from offline Final Fantasy VIII. 'ATK (Attack) -' Character's strength. Defines how hard they hit. 'VIT (Vitality) -' Character's defence. Defines physical damage mitigation. '''MAG (Magic) - Character's magic efficiency. Defines how hard their spells will hit. SPI (Spirit) - Character's spirit. Defines spell damage resistance. LUCK '''- Character's luck. Has no real effect, but alters slightly every other stat ever so randomly. In addition, the following stats are hidden, and common to all characters : '''TIME - How long it takes for an action to be input. LIMIT '- The rate at which a limit meter will fill. (Provided a GF is junctionned) Finally, '''LVL '''has no meaning but is altered by the combination of all stats. Items, abilities and spells can when equipped alter a stat. Setting Up First Steps Begin by wearing the HUD of the desired class. ''("VIII:RCSvB1.0 Class HUD") Then you can wear the overhead. ''("VIII:RCSvB1.0 Overhead") '' They are universal and will work with any HUD. When you wear the Overhead without a HUD, your class and health % will not appear and your status will be set as '''NON-COMBATIVE. You can help relieve excess lag by detaching the HUD while not in combat, showing that you do own a VIII Roleplay Combat System but currently do not have it attached. 1) 'To set the character's name used by the system, say "set name" then the desired name on chat channel 11. There is a 32 character cap set. /11 set name namehere Ex. To set name as "Bob": /11 set name Bob '''2) '''To set the character's title used by the system, say "set title" then the desired title on chat channel 11. If you want to remove a title, just say "set title" and nothing else. There is a 64 character cap set, so only put up what you need to! /11 set title titlehere Ex. To set title as "Citizen": /11 set title Citizen To remove a title: /11 set title '''3) '''Additionally, you can set how transparent the background is by saying "set back" then a value from 0.0 (fully transparent) to 1.0 (no transparency). /11 set back value Ex. To set background transparency to 50%: /11 set back 0.5 Equipping items, abilities or guardian forces ("junctionning") 1) Unlock HUD by clicking on the border of the HUD. 2) Find in your inventory the desired object corresponding to the desired Item or Ability ; rez object ''("VIII:RCSvB1.0 Item/Ability"). If the object is an Ability, it is recommended that you wear the object to avoid losing (Default attachment point is center of HUD). However, Items can not be attached as they delete upon being slotted. 3) Click object. You will get a menu. a) You can only slot one set of items in a single slot. Items already in the slot will be overwritten and lost. You will receive a verification request before attempting to slot. Once the item has been successfully slotted, the object will delete itself. b) Abilities can be slotted into one of many slots (exact number varies by class level), so you will be asked which slot to use (number 1-12, 12 being the max number of slots in the entire system). Some abilities will allow you to cast magic spells or use abilities (Magic and Action), but all will have some effect on stats. c) Guardian Forces can only be slotted into one slot. When slotted, your limit break meter will start functioning. 4) Lock the HUD by clicking on the border of the HUD again. Stat changes will take effect now. Job Classes There are 9 '''job classes in the system, each having their own stats. A job class defines the battle path of one character. Citizen The base class. Citizens are an all-around weak class and should be used for non-fighting characters. Fighter The Fighter class focuses on physical training, but typically adds some magical elements. Brawler The Brawler class is one of wild strength. They focus all of their skill on weapon mastering and on physical skills, but neclect their magical training. Caster The Caster class focuses on spell mastery, whether it is black or white (restorative, indirect or attack). Casters are weak-bodied but can hurl tremendiously powerful spells on the battlefield. Battlemage The Battlemage is a battle-hardened caster whom decided to trade some of their magical training for more physical endurance. Marksman The Marksman '''is a master in whatever ranged weapon, be it bow, gun or anything else comes into their hands. From a distance, they do wonders, but they are quite weak when closed up. '''Marksmen cannot melee. Gunner The Gunner is a gun-reliant ranged fighter balancing marksmanship and magic. Gunners cannot melee. Gun Mage The''' Gun Mage''' is a caster who tossed the staff or rod for a mighty gun. They operate from a long range with either powerful magic or conventionnal ranged weapon. Gun Mages cannot melee. Machina A special class, the Machina is a magicless, resilient piece of warfare technology. Usually a NPC only class. Machines using melee or ranged weapons (or even both!) have been seen in many battlefields.